Living With The Choices We Make
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Through bad and good, all the invasions of our privacy and lies to sell through the press to line pockets... and at the end of the day... we all need someone.
1. Chapter 1: Are They Or Aren't They?

_**Earlier, 11/4/15...**_

" _Damn, it's cold out here… your little face is turning red from the wind." Finn says, him and Amanda walking through the snowy streets after having gotten ready for the day and eaten breakfast._

" _I'm no fan of cold weather… but it's beautiful here, Finn." Amanda says, her right arm linked with his left one as the two stopped at the top of a hill, their thick jackets blowing slightly in the wind and Amanda's black cable knit hat nearly falling off._

" _I've spent the majority of my life here, lass… it is beautiful but it can get cold, come here." Finn says, wrapping his right arm around Amanda and pulling her into his arms for a hug._

 _Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as he kissed her on her forehead._

 _And because of them getting lost in the comforting embrace, the two were unaware of the paparazzo hidden nearby with the camera._

" _We stay out here longer, we'll freeze… come on." Finn says as they let go, his left hand gently wrapped around Amanda's wrist as the two left._

 _Reaching the arena, Seth and Baron stopped the rental car and Seth checked the Irish Daily Star website… and his expression changed from calmed to angered, Baron seeing the photo of Amanda and Finn and the headline WWE Diva And NXT Rookie: Innocent Friendship Or Hidden Romance? and taking the phone out of Seth's hand before Seth crushed it._

" _Let them explain the truth when you find them later, you know tabloids don't explain the full story." Baron says, Seth letting out a low growl but nodding in agreement._

 _At the arena later with her back taped up under her Balor Club tank top, Amanda made sure that everything was set out tonight for Seth's match against Kane when her tablet chimed and she picked it up, answering the video call._

" _Still early enough over there, kiddo?" Tommy greeted, Amanda smiling with a slight chuckle… but Tommy's smile dropped off of his face when the ECW original saw her slightly swollen face. "Oh, damn… Seth?" He asks, Amanda nodding as she quickly pursed her matte nude lips together._

" _And now I have to keep order in his match tonight…" Amanda says, trailing off slightly and Tommy knew why._

" _Anything that happens that's out of your control, try not to beat yourself up for it, okay? Everything happens for a reason, Mandy… and I don't want to pry into it but are you and Finn seeing each other?" Tommy says, Amanda turning a bit confused._

 _Sent to her was a link and Amanda used the split screen feature to pull up the website, reading the article and comments… as she expected, most were from teen fangirls bashing her for it._

 _Amanda jumped slightly as she heard a knock at the door… only to turn when it opened and see Finn._

" _Don't scream… I'm not in my Demon King persona yet, there was just… well, let's call it a minor mishap." Finn says, Amanda nearly laughing when she saw the paint splattered onto his arms before she turned back to Tommy._

" _I better help him scrub that off. Call you later?" Amanda says._

" _Stay safe, you two." Tommy says, the video call ending and Amanda setting the tablet down and guiding Finn towards the bench, Finn sitting down as Amanda disappeared, returning with soap and paper towels._

" _Minor mishap, Finn?" Amanda asks as she carefully scrubbed the paint off of Finn's arms._

" _Okay so Sasha and Becca... they might've drank one too many red bull energy drinks, found the paint and started throwing it at random people. And when I tried to settle the two down..." Finn says._

" _You got caught in the crossfire. It happened to me once when I was helping Jeff with his bodypaint before a show only that was Hornswoggle and Rey Mysterio after one too many Monster energy drinks." Amanda says._

" _From what you've said before, Shawn and Hunter are worse." Finn says, memories of the Spirit Squad being covered in green paint creeping into Amanda's mind and her laughing as she finished scrubbing the paint off and stood up so Finn could change his clothes, Amanda turning around with her eyes closed… but sneaking a small peek at him over her left shoulder._

 _There were times that she couldn't help but look at him… and then lightly twirl a strand of her hair after turning around quickly when he caught her watching._

" _Naughty little lass." Finn says in a slightly teasing tone after he finished getting dressed and turned around, snaking his right arm around Amanda's shoulders and the left around her waist, letting his hand rest on her right hip before his fingers trailed up her side in a tickling manner and evoking a soft laugh from her._

 _Stepping back from the cracked open door and stopping the recording, Alexa saved the video and smirked evilly before heading to Seth's locker room._

 _She had overheard him saying earlier during a conversation with Roman that he needed more proof… and now she had it._

 **Present time…**

"This the article?" Finn asked after finding Amanda's tablet and finding the article sent to her.

"Yep… and…" Amanda says, pulling up more tabloid articles on her phone… she was trying to hide it but Finn could see it was easily etched into her facial expression, the beginning of a migraine.

Both set the electronic devices down and Finn pulled Amanda onto the couch with him after she slipped her black stiletto heels off, his left arm wrapping around her slender shoulders and his right hand rubbing the back of her tensed up neck and head.

His fingers ran through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp… the Demon Mistress closed her eyes out of pure exhaustion and letting a sleepy yawn out, leaning against Finn.

Amanda gave into it and turned her small body onto her left side, closing her eyes and Finn kissed her on the right side of her head as his right arm now snaked around her waist.

"I don't blame ya one bit, love." Finn whispered, closing his tired eyes too.

Neither were in it for the fame… they both loved the industry and it turned into their livelihood.


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone Has Needs

**Finn's perspective…**

I would be lying if I said I didn't think of more than a friendship with Mandy… she's damn beautiful, I've always been attracted to the tiny dark haired types.

But it's deeper than that… she's funny, she's sweet, feisty, loving…

I glance at her as she moves around a bit, lightly stroking my right hand up and down her back to soothe her back into sleep… she's a restless one at times, there's no denying that.

I hear footsteps outside, reach behind me and flick the lamp on and off for a second… the door opens quietly and Enzo walks in, his eyes drifting to Mandy after quietly closing the door.

"Damn… last night really was hellish." Enzo whispers before the door opens again… I'm a bit shocked to see Chris Harris but he is one of Samoa Joe's friends from back in their TNA days.

"Did you find it?" Enzo asks.

"Yeah but it's-" Chris says before the power surges and Mandy's sleepy eyes open partially and she tilts her head in confusion. "Lodged into the main power source."

"What's going on?" Mandy asks, voice thick with sleep as she curls her head back onto my shoulder.

"Something's causing power surges." I say, kissing her on the top of her head and trying to get her to sit up but she squirms slightly… I can't blame her, I'm content with her in my arms. "Come on, love, gotta get up and see what's causing it."

"It's probably that idiot screwing around." Mandy mutters… damn, what Seth has done lately really upset her.

She lets out a yelp when I pinch her right hip and is on her knees, my hands bracing her by gripping onto her hips and her hands on my shoulders… Enzo's face goes a bit red and he has that damn Cheshire smile on his face.

"That wasn't funny…" Mandy says with a slight chuckle, her face a bit red too.

"Got a reaction out of you." I say, Mandy finally sitting back down and pulling her socks and boots on.

 **Amanda's perspective…**

"Stop grinning, Zo." I say after pulling my thick trench coat on. "Where is whatever's causing the blips?"

"Outside… whoever's in there won't last long in this weather." Enzo says as Finn stands up, pulling his jacket on.

Following Enzo and Chris, we're in the hallway when the power cuts out completely.

"Aw, fuck." I mutter, activating the flashlight app on my phone. "How the hell did you survive the blackouts here every winter, Finn?"

"Survive them? I damn near went crazy at times." Finn says before we reach the outside area… I'm not really shocked when I see Seth with a pick axe in his hands but what the hell is that he's swinging at?!

"Rollins, what the hell you doin'?!" Enzo asks.

"Trying to free whoever's trapped in this thing!" Seth says, hitting the door with the pick axe again and me and Finn ducking as a chunk of metal flew at us.

"You fucking idiot!"

The door makes a squeaky sound when it opens halfway, a small figure crawling out.

"You alright, Miss?" Seth asks, helping her up… her hair's long, in a side braid… but what I notice is the eyebrows, three symmetrical scars in each one.

"I-I-I… th-think so…" The either small woman or large girl stutters, which told me that she'd been hit with electricity.

We walk over through the thick snow, Finn taking the pick axe from Seth.

"Next time metal flies at us, this is going through your leg." Finn threatened, Seth turning angry as I tried to calm Finn down.

"He didn't mean it, it was an accident." I say, my hands on Finn's face after he puts the axe down… it truly was accidental but I feel stuck in that pattern again.

"What the hell did you do to them?" The girl asks after turning to Seth.

"I… punched her while drunk." Seth admits reluctantly.

"If my legs were stable, I'd kick you while _not_ drunk!" The girl growled.

"I didn't see who it was trying to break up the fight!" Seth says defensively… yeah, heard that one before, repeatedly.

"Enzo, what are you doing?" I ask, seeing Enzo near the generator and remembering when he got zapped during the storm back in Orlando.

"I've fixed a car battery, I can fix this!" Enzo says, the girl turning to him.

"You're a crazy bunch." She says.

"That's us on a normal day." I say, finding a blanket that had gotten lodged in the door and wrapping it around her.

"Thank you… I just crashed, I'm not sure what happened…" The girl says.

"Well, it's freezing out here. Come on." I say, us guiding her into the arena… to our surprise, the power's on again but then I remember there's more back up generators.

"So who was that crazy guy with the axe?" She asks.

"My overly possessive… well, ex friend, I should say." I respond, not sure if I should give up on my friendship with Seth completely.

"So your people really are no different…" The girl says, and as I looked at her I saw something strange, what looked like an almost swollen ring around her waist beneath the loose T shirt she had.

"Someone hurt you too?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh… no, not quite." The girl says.

I let it drop for now and we find one of the doctors, who checks on her… but then Dr. Amann turns to me, a bit startled.

"What? What's wrong with her?" I ask him.

"She's got…" Dr. Amann started to say before crouching a little closer to me. "That's a tail!" He whispers, pointing to the 'swelling' around the girl's waist.

What… what the hell did I wake up in, a Sci-fi movie?!

When it's just me and… Zola after a few minutes, she starts explaining.

"I was exploring… there's a general warning about this planet so I was going to avoid it and head to the next planet in the system, but then I found myself going head-on towards an orbiting satellite, darted out of the way just in time and then I was caught in the gravitational pull of the planet." Zola says.

"That explains the crash…" I say, trying to straighten my back out… I have no choice really, Bayley's sick with the flu and they need an opponent for Alexa… but Zola can sense the pain.

"What happened?" Zola asks, lightly running her fingers… only 3 of them, along my spine.

"When Seth hit me… I crashed right into the oak bar itself." I say, Zola getting that angered look in her eyes.

"He's a violent bastard." Zola says, putting a small and weirdly shaped pill in my hand, which confused me.

"What the heck…" I start to question.

"Trust the girl from the stars." Zola says.

I swallow the pill… and Zola turns me to the mirror, a tingling white light briefly appearing… but then it fades right as I turn to look.

"Now… up you get." Zola says. I took a moment to consider it before slowly standing up straight… it stung as my back clicked several times, but when I was upright, that went away.

Match on tonight…


	3. Chapter 3: The Strangest Things

**Third person perspective…**

The locker room door opened and Finn had walked in, seeing the tape being tossed aside and the bruises that had marred Amanda's lower back completely gone.

"What in hell's name happened?" Finn asked after seeing Zola.

"She gave me something… almost like a mini pretzel made of sugar." Amanda says.

"My people are quite the health experts… up to the point of broken bones, that is." Zola says.

Amanda readjusted her black leather shorts and lace top before readjusting her knee pads as the door opened and Roman walked in.

"Weren't you bruised up earlier?" Roman asks.

"A bit… Roman, this is Zola." Amanda says, Roman and Zola shaking hands as Amanda tied her ring boots.

"Not many fingers… injury?" Roman asks, Zola releasing and raising up her tail to her side.

"Alien." Zola says.

Roman turned a bit shocked… before hearing loud yelling, Amanda rolling her eyes.

"Gonna staple his mouth shut one day." Amanda mutters.

"Wouldn't blame you… and that there must be quite helpful." Roman says.

"Very good for balance." Zola says.

Amanda readjusted the Balor Club armband on her right arm before she and Finn left, Zola turning to the monitor and seeing Alexa Bliss out in the ring, trash talking the Dublin crowd.

"Is she a bitch just on screen or every day?" Zola asks.

"I'll let Mandy answer that." Roman says as Amanda charged into the ring and tackled Alexa, repeatedly punching her.

The two were pulled apart before being forced into separate corners, the bell ringing… but once again, it resembled more of a fistfight than a wrestling match.

"You two watching what the hell's unfolding? Mandy's gotta be pissed about that video." Dean says after walking in, Roman and Zola turning confused.

"Video… I detected some sort of web of signals on my approach, the WWW or whatever." Zola says.

"Dean, if Alexa showed whatever it is to Seth, he would've gone berserk." Roman says as the match ended with Amanda using the Demon's Destruction DDT before getting the pin.

The bell rang and Amanda was guided to the back by Finn, trying to calm down as Zola, Dean and Roman reached them.

"What the hell, kiddo?" Roman asked.

"The script called for a brawl so there it was." Amanda says, the trio realising that neither her or Finn knew. "Out with it, what's wrong?"

Dean handed Alexa's phone to Amanda and Amanda pressed play on the video… her lips pursed into a thin line and the others saw her eyes flare with rage.

"No wonder there's a damn avoidance warning around this place." Zola muttered.

Amanda deleted the video from the phone itself… as her luck would have it, that was when Alexa was walking through the curtain and turned furious, charged over and snatched her phone back.

"Alexa, if you wanted Seth pissed at me, you were beaten to that by his own anger." Amanda says, Alexa trying to find the backup copy but couldn't.

"She seems to know what she's doing, you." Zola says, a mild diversion attempt being her tail released behind her and lifted from the ground.

Alexa yelled in pain as she was spanked three times with the tail, turning to Zola.

"Ow! What the hell, were you raised by people from the 40s?!" Alexa yells.

"Nope, people from about… 600,000 light years away." Zola says, raising and showing her tail and her three fingered hands.

Alexa screamed in fright and ran off, crashing right into Seth, who caught her.

"What happened?!" Seth asks.

"Fucking alien!" Alexa shouts, pointing towards the locker room.

"Go lock your locker room door, stay near Dana." Seth says, Alexa running off and Seth reaching the locker room, knocking on the door.

"Shove off, I'm busy!" Amanda says, knowing it was Seth.

"What did Lexa mean by an alien?" Seth asks.

Amanda opened the door and closed it behind her.

"The girl we found earlier…" Amanda says, her arms crossed.

"An alien? What the hell is going on here, did someone put something in the…" Seth asks, no longer seeing bruises on Amanda's back and her eye wasn't swollen.

The door opened and Zola joined them in the hallway, Seth now noticing the unusual and distinctive features.

"Alien… where from exactly?" Seth manages to ask.

"A very earth-like planet, a couple of star systems away. Very Earth-like… we're different because your planet's humans evolved from rainforest areas whereas the people of mine evolved in mountains." Zola says.

Seth took a few minutes to process it, Amanda heading back into the locker room.

"She's still tense around me…" Seth says.

"I know what happened, can you blame her?" Zola says.

"Not one bit." Seth says. The two walked in, hearing the shower running and seeing Amanda's ring gear set aside, Zola picking up the leather shorts.

Setting them down, Zola looked around a little more… and stopped when she found a photo of Amanda, Seth, Dean and Roman, all four clearly intoxicated when it was taken.

"How old is she in this?" Zola asks.

"She had just turned 22 then... she's 25 now." Dean says.

"About the same as me… 24 in your number scale, I think." Zola says.

"Really? You look like a teenager." Roman says.

"Don't we all get that sometimes? Even stranger, in terms of how long we live, I'd be in my 30s as a human." Zola says.

The guys looked at each other and then at her… before seeing a now dressed Amanda, her Balor Club hoodie zipped up.

"I miss something?" Amanda asks, her hair in a ponytail.

"Just my age really… in age terms, one human year is about a year and a third to my people, me being 24 is about equivalent to one of you being 32." Zola says.

Amanda was a bit startled… but she heard a knock at the door, walked over and opened it. She slipped into the hallway, closing the door and seeing Hunter.

"You know…" Amanda says, knowing the look in Hunter's eyes.

"Could hear Alexa screaming." Hunter says.

"Look, I… I don't know how to explain it." Amanda says, leaning against the wall but Hunter stopped her, thinking that her back was still bruised. Amanda pulled her hoodie and tank top up, Hunter's eyes widening in shock. "See? No bruises… she had something that healed them."

"She's…" Hunter was about to say, stopping as the two heard choking from the locker room, moving there quickly and finding Zola doubled over choking.

Amanda ran over, locking her arms under Zola's sternum but she didn't know that the guys had tried the Heimlich already.

"It ain't no use, I've no idea what's happening!" Roman says before Zola then lost the balance and fell to her knees… then what she was choking on was released, and it appeared to be a swarm of tiny flies that buzzed upwards before they all disappeared one by one, Zola gasping for air.

"What… the hell was that?!" Seth says, no one sure of what exactly else to ask.

"Her injury…" Zola says, pointing to Amanda.

"The bruises? They were just bruises…" Amanda says as she and Finn helped Zola up.

"To relieve an injury I have to take it myself… so then I can eat something, transfer the injury into the molecules and release them, it's complicated." Zola says.

"Don't try that sunset flip powerbomb later, Seth." Dean says, Seth nodding.

Amanda stayed in the back with the others, watching… she was nervous as Seth didn't listen as much but her trembling calmed down when she felt Finn's left hand squeeze her right one.

"Is it Zola?" Finn asks.

"There's been some bad injuries this year alone… Tyson's spine breaking, Tyler's head being cracked open… if something happens that will take months to recover from, I'm worried it could kill her if she tries to heal him." Amanda says before Finn pulled her into his arms.

The match continued but Seth used a different finisher and got the victory… confused, Kane pulled him aside afterwards.

"What the hell was that? You didn't use your finisher." Kane says.

"Dean told me not to." Seth says, trying to leave it at that.

"Seth, I've been in this business for over 20 years, I know hesitation… spill it, what made you change your mind?" Kane says.

"Okay… there's an alien in there who seems to feel an obligation to heal people, but she feels every pain she removes and if I caused you too much, she'd feel too much." Seth says.

"Damn…" Kane says.

"Yeah. It's a cluster fuck, old man." Seth says.

"No way around those typically… go grab Mandy, let's go get some drinks." Kane says, Seth turning hesitant again. "Was it her that was hurt?"

"I screwed up… I don't know if I'll ever get my friend back." Seth says.

"Is this about that NXT guy she's been hanging around?" Kane asks, Seth nodding. "Give her time to think…"

At the Ashling Hotel, Amanda was struggling to keep her eyes open the second her and Finn walked into their room, Zola exploring the hotel.

"How do we explain this to the others? Unless Alexa's shot her mouth off about Zola already." Amanda says through a sleepy yawn as she unzipped her hoodie.

"What could she really say? She knows that there was an alien in the locker room." Finn says.

"Yeah… this whole tour has been one crazy night after another. And I forgot to ask, why did you punch Viktor back on Sunday night?" Amanda says, pulling the thin jacket off.

"Didn't like how he was eying you." Finn says.

"He's harmless... most of the time." Amanda says, heading towards the restroom. She returned ready for sleep and climbed into the bed, her eyes closing as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Crashed out…" Finn says, lightly brushing Amanda's hair back before changing into his own pajamas and curling up in bed next to her.

Securing his right left arm around her, Finn kissed Amanda on her forehead before closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Way We Are

**Meanwhile…**

"You don't slow down, you'll really be sick." Zola says as Seth drank his tenth shot of whiskey.

"Ah, you can just zap it away, right?" Seth says, starting to lose his senses to the alcohol.

"I calm nerves and lightly rearrange cellular structures, I can't prevent vomit." Zola says.

"Or hangovers… damn, that was insane out there earlier, did you see how Mandy jumped off the barricade?" Seth says, hiccuping slightly.

"I did and look, now you've got trapped wind." Zola says, placing two fingers on his sternum and quickly swiping them upwards, Seth releasing a loud burp.

"Thanks for that one!" Seth says, managing to stand up but hanging onto the bar itself before Zola helped him to his room.

She tossed him onto his side, Seth rubbing his face.

"I… I love her too much… I nearly lost her once last year…" Seth says quietly.

"Was she sick?" Zola asks.

"We thought it was just a cold, that Mandy would be okay… but then I woke up in the middle of the night and she was… convulsing on the floor…" Seth says, Zola's eyes widening in shock.

"I'm not sure how I'd take that… I've never been faced with it." Zola says.

"Neither did I until that night… none of us saw it coming, Mandy's never had any life threatening problems…" Seth says as tears ran down his face, Zola brushing them away.

Seth kicked his shoes off and then his clothes, curling up in his bed and Zola staying near him.

When she woke up, he was swallowing aspirin for his hangover and saw her.

"I… I got too damn drunk, did I… say anything?" Seth manages to ask.

"You spoke about Amanda's seizure… how much you can't lose her." Zola says.

"I should've taken her to the hospital before it happened… there were two more in the ER…" Seth says, lying back down.

"She's stronger than you think… she's still living because you saved her life." Zola says.

"It's always gonna be in the back of my mind, that thought of it happening again." Seth says.

"That happens… it reminds me of my species' issues of the males and their tails. They lose them mid-teens and naturally, most of them get pretty paranoid about it." Zola says.

"Losing them… that sounds painful, do they fall off?!" Seth says, asking the last part.

"Sorta. You know when it's gonna happen as the base sort of shrinks, thins out so it eventually just breaks off. Most will tell that it doesn't hurt much, it's almost like losing a tooth as a kid." Zola says.

A while later, Amanda was slowly opening her eyes and a look across to the bedside table told her that it was 11:15 in the morning when she remembered that Finn had set the alarm for 9:30.

"You needed your sleep." Finn says, Amanda tilting her head up to face him… she had remembered that only one of his arms was around her last night but now he was holding her to his side in a slightly territorial manner.

Much like he had after the fistfight at the bar last Sunday.

"How tired was I?" Amanda asks before they heard a knock at the door, Finn reluctantly letting go of her and standing up before walking over. He opened the door and let Zola into the room.

"Sleepless nights?" Zola asks.

"Sometimes…" Amanda says, Zola closing the door and walking over.

"I got those sometimes… difference in air pressure was what made me sleepless." Zola says.

"It's… usually a lot of noise… all of us are on the road for most of the year, we're all gonna drive each other crazy at times. But something strange… " Amanda says, letting Finn help her sit up before she started to explain.

 _ **Last week…**_

 _The door swung open and she jumped back, Finn fully waking up when he saw that Amanda had her duffel bag with her._

" _I'm sorry, I just… I tried several other rooms and got doors slammed in my face." Amanda says, Finn leading her into the room and seeing a thin trail of blood from her mouth._

" _Which one hit you directly?" Finn asks as he pressed a napkin to her mouth, getting Amanda to set her bag down and sit down._

" _Baron… the arguing kept him up." Amanda says before they saw a flash of green and blue lights outside. She stood up again, the two heading to the window. "Where the hell did it go? You saw it too, right?"_

" _Whatever it was, it… vanished." Finn says, helping Amanda sit back down before putting his hand on hers and hers to the napkin. "Hold that there, I'll be right back, love." He says, kissing Amanda on her forehead before grabbing his room key and ice bucket._

 _Finn left and found the ice machine, filling the bucket with ice… he wasn't really all that surprised to find a drunken Tyler Breeze near it but the man looked at him with barely hidden anger, which caught him off guard._

" _Keep your little tramp from roaming the hall at night! Trouble keeping her in your bed and out of Seth's?!" Tyler sneered._

 _Finn said no words, balling up his right fist and punching Tyler right in the nose… Tyler fell to his knees, crying and screaming about how his face was fucked up now._

 _Summer Rae had ran into the hallway from her and Tyler's room and to her travelling companion, helping him up and glaring at Finn._

" _He needs to keep his mouth shut about Mandy… bruised face and broken nose will be the least of his worries if he doesn't, Summer." Finn explained, taking the ice bucket with him before leaving._

 _He put the key in the door slot and opened the door, Amanda looking up at him… her lip had stopped bleeding but it was swollen badly._

" _Tyler wouldn't keep his mouth shut… I hit him." Finn says after closing the door, knowing that look in Amanda's eyes. He set the bucket down, put some ice in a Ziploc bag and pressed it to her mouth._

 _The dark haired Irishman could've sworn that Amanda tried to form her mouth into a slight smile at the thought of the Johnny Nitro ripoff on the floor crying like a little bitch… but Amanda stopped as it had hurt and Finn lightly cupped her jaw under his left hand._

" _Still in its joint so that's a good thing… might be starting to bruise though." Finn says, pulling Amanda up to her feet._

 _She knew where this was going and it was better to be safe than sorry..._

 **Present time…**

"You're a territorial one." Zola says.

"All of us are at times." Finn says.

"Yeah. Where were we? Right, before the fight." Zola says, turning to Amanda.

"That wasn't the only time we saw the lights…" Amanda says.

"Green lights… my people tend to have lights and energies more in the blue through red to yellow area, green isn't a very common thing with us." Zola says.

"Was it… someone else, someone you know?" Finn asks.

"There's a lot of species out there… but green and blue sounds either Zorolian or Metropic, both from beyond this galaxy." Zola says.

Amanda reached for her phone, about to look up both species when she saw a text from what Zola could see was from someone listed under the contacts as Grouchy Lone Wolf.

' _Get your tiny ass down here and out of Balor's bed!'_

' _And why the fuck would I, Baron?!'_ Amanda replies… she had been thinking of any kind of usual response but wasn't thinking he'd reply with _'Blue and green lights outside last night.'._

"Lobby?" Zola asks.

"Second floor, room 208, I doubt he's left his room." Amanda says.

Zola left and eventually reached Baron's room, knocking on the door… it swung open and she yelped when he dragged her in before slamming it, mistaking her for Amanda in the darkened room.

"You're not Mandy…" Baron says after flipping the light on, Zola surprised by his 6'8" frame.

"You're quite a tallie… no, I'm Zola, the girl from another world with a tail, six fingers and arguably six eyebrows or two split eyebrows, take your pick." Zola says.

"I haven't heard from her since last week… I slammed the door too hard when she showed up at 2:40 in the morning, looking for a place to crash." Baron says.

"Yeah, she had blood all down her chin!" Zola says as she started looking around the room for anything the lights may have left.

"She's such a tiny thing but strong… I get a bit carried away at times and forget how tiny she is." Baron admits.

Zola couldn't find anything out of the ordinary… but it still had her thinking that if it was a Zorolian, it was Zosha trying to reach out to someone.


	5. Chapter 5: Tense

Their senses were sharp as they walked into the commandeered meeting room of the hotel that morning, the NXT, SmackDown and Raw rosters looking at them as Amanda readjusted her Balor Club wristband on her right wrist and brushed a stray hair off her leggings and black coat… Finn had trouble taking his eyes off her.

She was dressed casually and her makeup was natural looking but she still looked gorgeous to him.

"What the hell is going on here, an intervention?" Amanda asked, Tyler Breeze being the one to answer that but with a question.

"Where you hiding her?" Tyler replied.

"Who, Summer? I'm sure your road buddy is hiding with someone else." Amanda responded sarcastically.

"And I've been around Mandy pretty much the whole time since I arrived, never heard of any 'Summer' other than the seasons." Zola added from the doorway, Summer looking up from where she was stood with Charlotte.

Stood behind them was Baron, who walked over and tried to touch Amanda but one look from Finn had Baron keeping his distance.

"To make a long explanation short, yes, I am an alien." Zola said.

"I couldn't tell at first, you… look like you're one of us." Sami replied.

"Split eyebrows, six digits on the hands and a tail… But inside, our organs and skeletons are actually very much the same." Zola said, showing each of her hands, tail and motioning to her eyebrows as she mentioned them.

"But why… are you on Earth?" Bayley questioned.

"By mistake, I crashed into one of your orbiting probes. Actually, there's a warning around this planet… Intelligent but aggressive species." Zola explained.

"Us, aggressive?! He hit me last week!" Tyler snapped, pointing to Finn.

"Your drunk ass wouldn't shut up, mouthing off about her!" Finn said angrily, his arms coiled around Amanda's shoulders but not too tightly… but he did tighten the embrace when Tyler stood up suddenly, Finn putting Amanda behind him and Tyler smirking.

"See? With the former members of The Shield fighting constantly and her own brother caring more about his own career-" Tyler says, caught off guard by Amanda slapping him.

"Drag my brother into this, you're gonna need years of reconstructive surgery after I bruise and cut that face of yours!" Amanda growled, Finn trying to calm her down.

Zola looked at some of the others, sensing that some of the upstarts were startled by Amanda slapping Tyler while the veterans were used to it, knowing she had picked it up from them.

"That'll be why there's a warning around the place." Zola muttered.

"Tiny's been in the business for years. First as a fan, then as a wrestler… started training to wrestle at 14." Enzo says.

"Sports based around causing harm… eh, we've got a few of those ourselves." Zola said.

"Sometimes it just goes too far… the head injuries leave lifelong aftereffects." Corey says, seeing Amanda trying to hide the look in her eyes.

Her left hand clenched into a fist but not out of anger… Zola reached over, opened Amanda's hand and saw the scar on her palm.

"That's a time in my life I wish I could forget… but no one can…" Amanda says, starting to explain when she, Finn and Zola were out in the hall…

 _ **Four months ago…**_

" _You fucking twisted son of a bitch, how dare you bring it up on live Tv and barely weeks after two more losses?! Are you that much of a heartless ass?!" Amanda yelled, Kevin holding his bleeding nose after the tiny diva had hit him with a kendo stick._

" _How did you even understand it? It was in French!" Kevin shouted._

" _I've spent the majority of my life around here, learnt it from Chris when I was 11 years old! And trust me, Hunter knows it too and he's gonna be in an absolute uproar!" Amanda said, Finn's hands tightly gripping her arms before all three saw a flash of green light. "Enzo, stop screwing around!"_

" _Zo, what did you do to piss kiddo off?" Colin asked after walking to Enzo, who was confused._

" _Nothin, I swear. She was tearing into Owens about what happened out there and then this green light just flashed over us." Enzo says, him and Colin walking over to Finn and Amanda after Kevin had left._

 _Tears were trailing down Amanda's face as she tried to hide, Finn resting his hands on both sides of her face._

" _I'm still that messed up kid, I don't know why you stick by my side… what do you see in me that I don't?" Amanda says after the kendo stick fell._

" _Someone so good of a person inside that she doesn't know it on the outside." Finn says, his thumbs lightly rubbing the cheeks they were on._

 _The two of them hugged, Enzo and Colin each resting a hand on Amanda's back…_

 **Present time…**

"I was only 17 when it happened… I still don't know how to wrap my mind around why or if there's even a reason why…" Amanda says as Zola rubbed her shoulder, Amanda's right hand held in Finn's left one.

"What you two have… you probably hear it from a lot of people but hear it from an alien. Don't let anything get between it." Zola says.

Before they could question her on why she had said that, she found Sami and went to talk to him as Amanda leaned closer to Finn and his left arm wrapped around her shoulders.

' _She's right… I lost one friendship that could've been something more because it was torn apart, I'm not letting that happen again.'_ Amanda thought, her left hand lightly squeezing Finn's as he rested it below her collarbone.

It was when they were out later in the snowy streets trying to clear their minds that they stopped for a bit.

But it was as Amanda was about to ask Finn that she heard the screech of tires and immediately acted, throwing him and herself out of the way.

She hadn't been completely unharmed however... the car clipped her left ankle before it crashed into the streetlight as Finn helped Amanda up, picking her up into his arms.

"Damn drivers…" Finn muttered as he dialed 112 to report the accident, holding Amanda close to him.

To them, it seemed like they would never get a break from the craziness.


End file.
